Volviendo a recordar
by zakuraasSs
Summary: Axel vuelve después de años sin verle, Roxas está encantado pero Naminé no muestra lo mismo que él. ¿Axel podrá cambiar el parecer de Naminé? ¿O se irá como hizo tiempo atrás de nuevo por la Organización? AkuNami, leves intentos de RokuShi (AU).
1. El que se marchó

-Nam, he vuelto.- Un rubio saludaba desde la puerta de su pequeño apartamento en uno de los edificios de Villa Crepúsculo. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando otra rubia apareció rápidamente dándole un efusivo abrazo. Allí estaba Naminé, su hermana pequeña, quien tenía el pelo incluso más rubio que él y unos ojos del color del mar, brillantes y preciosos.

Roxas le devolvió el abrazo con una fuerza increíble, el rubio de ojos color azul intenso había estado fuera por su trabajo junto a la Organización XIII, quiénes, por así decirlo, trabajaban en hacer recados a la gente. Él había sido destinado a ir a Islas del Destino para ayudar con unas pequeñas vacaciones de una muy conocida persona por allí, así que estuvo por un tiempo fuera.

-Pensé que volverías más tarde, si lo hubiera sabido habría limpiado esto un poco… - Susurró señalando al interior del apartamento, el cual estaba lleno de ropa de chica y bocetos de dibujos a medio hacer.

-No te preocupes, además tenía ganas de verte, hermanita. – Susurró Roxas dándole otro abrazo a la rubia. En efecto, aquellos dos eran hermanos, los cuales por una mala faena del destino se quedaron huérfanos en un trágico accidente de coche. Roxas al ser el mayor y no tener más familiares cerca de allí decidió hacerse cargo de Naminé, cuidándola y protegiéndola, llegando así a dejar los estudios y buscar un trabajo junto a la Organización.

Naminé por otro lado se había examinado y aprobado con la mejor nota de su promoción, si bien ahora no estudiaba ni trabajaba solía hacer algunos cuadros para gente de confianza para poder algún día dejar de depender de su hermano mayor.

-Eh, no he venido solo. – Dijo el mayor dejando a Naminé de vuelta en el suelo –Su abrazo la había levantado unos pocos centímetros por arriba – señalando a la puerta.

-¿Ha venido el primo Sora? – Preguntó desconcertada mirando a la puerta.

- Lo siento, pero si esperabas a tu primo te vas a llevar una decepción enorme. – Dijo el susodicho invitado, el cual era pelirrojo con unos grandes ojos verdes.

-Oh, Axel… - La rubia suspiró. – Pensé que ya no pasarías por aquí.

-Me lo encontré en Islas del Destino haciendo un trabajo para la organización, así que decidí invitarle a pasar unos días en casa, ¿no es genial? – Preguntó entusiasmado Roxas, Axel había sido su mejor amigo y su apoyo desde el incidente de sus padres. El pelirrojo era un año mayor que el rubio y dos que la rubia y siempre estaba junto a ellos, le encantaba pasar tiempo con aquel par casi convirtiéndose en un hermano más, pero para su desgracia Axel viajaba mucho y una vez unido a la organización dejó de verlos tan de seguido, hasta no volver a verlos nunca.

-Bueno, si te hace feliz. – Susurró la joven encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un ademán de darse la vuelta para continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿No vas a darme un abrazo a mí también? – Preguntó Axel con tono de burla. – De pequeña te encantaba hacerlo.

-Ahora soy mayor y he cambiado, _bienvenido Axel._ – Susurró enfadada la chica y siguió su camino.

El pelirrojo se quedó perplejo por la actitud de la chica, y se quedó mirándola desde la puerta, hacía bastantes años ya que no se veían y ella había cambiado en muchos aspectos, si bien no era tan alta en su cuerpo había curvas, sus rasgos eran más finos y tenía un bulto delante… Axel miró a Roxas quién se encogió de hombros como momentos antes su hermana había hecho.

-A mí me alegra verte de nuevo. – Susurró él feliz. – Ven, dormirás conmigo. – Señaló el interior de la casa, Axel asintió feliz olvidando lo sucedido apenas segundos antes y cogió las maletas que llevaban los dos. Pero una cosa no olvidaría, que Naminé de verdad había cambiado, _y vaya que tanto, _e intentaría lo que pudiese para que volviera a quererle de la manera que le quería antes.

-Habéis cambiado mucho. – Comentó Axel mirando las fotos que colgaban de las paredes y los cuadros con la firma de la menor. – Y ella tiene mucho talento.

-Hace demasiado que no vienes, si hubieras estado como antes no te hubieras perdido nada. – Susurró Roxas girándose para mirar a los ojos a Axel. – Esa. – Susurró señalando una foto en la cual salían los tres cogidos de las manos. – Fue unos días antes de que te tuvieras que ir.

-Erais muy monos. – Se burló Axel. – Ella ha cambiado mucho… - Repitió ahora solo centrándose en la joven.

-Ya no es una niña. – Suspiró. – A veces no sé ni en lo que piensa, pero creo que no le gusta mi trabajo.

- Pero es lo mejor que te puedes permitir ahora, pagan bien. – Afirmó Axel siguiendo su ruta hacia el cuarto, dejando las maletas que tenía y tirándose sobre la cama, Roxas lo imitó, tirándose al lado del pelirrojo.

-Os he echado mucho de menos, amigo. – Susurró Axel dándose la vuelta para mirar a Roxas, este sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-No eres el único, créeme que no. – Le respondió con el mismo tono.

Y así se quedaron durante un buen rato, mientras que en la habitación de al lado Naminé se encontraba tirada en la cama mirando al techo, confundida. ¿Por qué tendría que haber vuelto? Él los abandonó, ¿no? ¿Entonces? Suspiró de nuevo, eran muchos años sin verle y no es que le agradara tenerlo aquí, si no cuánto tardará en irse de nuevo.

Salió del cuarto dispuesta a recoger un poco sus bocetos y su ropa del salón, pasando cerca del cuarto de su hermano que tenía la puerta medio abierta y los observó, los dos con los ojos cerrados tirados en la cama, sonrió al ver esa imagen y siguió con su camino, ¿se quedaría? Esa pregunta le rondó la cabeza toda la tarde.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno... La verdad no sé por dónde empezar, hace tiempo me propuse escribir una historia medio larga por así decirlo porque siempre escribía One-shots, así que quiero hacer una historia medianamente larga sobre alguna de mis parejas favoritas, o de todas, pero eso ya se verá con el tiempo(?). Así que aquí me presento con un nuevo AkuNami (Axel por Naminé, para ser más exactos) porque desde que leí ''Too Close to See'' me enamoré de ellos, así que quiero darle más amor a esta pequeña pareja. Algún día escribiré RokuNami y SoulSilver, I promise.(?)**

**No sé si actualizaré pronto, si no actualizaré, o si tardaré siglos, la verdad(?) Es respecto a mi inspiración, encima empecé hace poco Bachillerato y... 8D pero bueno, que lo intentaré.**

**Ahora... ¿Qué tal os ha parecido el capítulo primero? ¿Aburrido? :c**

**Espero sus R&R, siempre se agradecen, ¡y sus tomates!**

**Bueno, ya me callo ya 8D Nos leemos.**


	2. Discusión

Cuando oscureció Naminé sabía que no tardarían en salir de aquel cuarto para seguir hablando de todo lo que le había pasado a cada uno, así que sin dudarlo se metió a la cocina para hacer la cena a aquel par. Minutos más tarde como bien dedujo la rubia ambos salieron de su cuarto riéndose de alguna tontería.

Los chicos se dejaron caer en el sofá aun riéndose, y después pasados unos cuantos segundos, un nuevo tema de conversación salió.

-Bueno… ¿Y qué misión te mandaron hacer cuando te fuiste? – Preguntó Roxas mirando a Axel desde una punta del sofá.

-Tuve que ir a Vergel Radiante junto con Larxene porque un hombre bastante rico necesitaba un par de guardaespaldas. – Susurró encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo. – Yo por ese entonces tenía quince, así que fui entrenado allí para poder protegerle, claro que hasta que pudimos deshacernos de quienes querían matarlo pasaron unos años. – Dijo ahora sonriente. – Cuando volvimos a la organización, Larxene y yo trajimos con nosotros una cantidad bastante alta de dinero.

-Pero… Eso era muy peligroso para jóvenes de quince años… ¿no? – Respondió Roxas asombrado.

-Ya, pero yo no tenía dinero y lo necesitaba, además también me fortalecí allí. – Sonrió de nuevo Axel. – Aunque siento mucho haberme ido antes de poder despedirme… La misión era urgente. – Susurró borrando su sonrisa.

-No importa, lo importante es que volviste de la misión sano y salvo. – Respondió Roxas feliz. – Lo que no me creo es que después de la misión no vinieras a visitarnos. – Contestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo hice, pero os mudasteis. –Contestó de la misma forma Axel. – No sabía dónde vivíais hasta ahora.

-Podrías haberlo preguntado, en Villa Crepúsculo nos conoce la mayoría de la gente. – Susurró Naminé apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina con dos platos recién hechos. – Pero bueno, que eso ya no tiene importancia. – Dejó los dos platos y se fue por donde había venido.

-Lo siento. – Dijo Axel antes de que la chica desapareciese de su vista. – Sé que no hice mucho por buscaros y todavía me arrepiento. – Susurró mirando los platos que acababa de poner en la mesa. - ¿Tú no comes?

-No, hoy es viernes, he quedado con Kairi para ir al cine. – Susurró Naminé sin darse la vuelta. – Y no hace falta que pongas escusas, el cabeza hueca de mi hermano te perdonó, pero yo no soy como él. – Y dicho eso, se fue de nuevo a la cocina. Axel miró a Roxas que ya había comenzado a comer sin darle importancia al asunto.

-¿Qué la he hecho? – Susurró mirando su plato.

-Bueno, no creo que sea el indicado para hablar del tema. – Respondió el rubio tragando lo que tenía en la boca. – Solo dala tiempo, tampoco es que te tengamos que perdonar nada como dice ella. – Volvió a llevarse un bocado a la boca. – Quizás no quiere que te vayas. – Respondió.

-¿Qué? – Respondió Axel ahora mirando a su amigo, quien solo sonrió y fue a llevar el plato de comida a la cocina. Axel miró su plato con tristeza y se levantó detrás del rubio. Ambos llegaron a la cocina, allí encontraron a Naminé hablando por teléfono. Ella no notó como alguien entraba puesto que estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta del cuarto y unos segundos después colgó el aparato.

-¿Quién era? – Preguntó Roxas abriendo la nevera en busca de algo.

-¡AH! - Gritó Naminé asustándose por la presencia de aquellos dos en la cocina y se llevó una mano al pecho, que bajaba y subía a una velocidad anormal. – Qué susto me habéis dado, ¡avisad si venís!

-Lo siento. – Susurró encogiéndose de brazos el rubio. – Ah, aquí están. – Susurró cogiendo unos helados azules. – ¿Quieres Axel? – Susurró mirando a Axel, quién negó. - ¿Y tú Nam?

-No gracias, además tengo que irme ya, hoy no vendré a dormir a casa, Kairi me ha dicho que me puedo quedar allí con ella. – Dijo la rubia haciéndose paso entre los dos chicos y desapareciendo como hizo momentos atrás.

-Parece que me evita. – Susurró Axel.

-Tú lo que estás es paranoico. – Rio Roxas dándole un mordisco a su helado. – Esto sabe mejor en compañía, así que termina lo que tienes encima de la mesa y cómete uno.

Axel obedeció lo que dijo su amigo y comió en silencio hasta que la rubia se fue del apartamento, cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo devolvió a la realidad, volvió a hablar como hacía cuando se reencontró con Roxas.

Una hora después ambos estaban jugando con una consola que tenía Roxas de cuando aún era pequeño.

-No tío, no vayas por ahí que te van a matar. – Dijo Axel saltando del sofá, como si lo estuviera viviendo.

-¡Es que si esa mierda de pato me curara todo sería más fácil! – Dijo Roxas más a la televisión que a su amigo. – Encima el otro solo enseña el culo, este juego me gustaba más cuando era pequeño. – Dijo tirando el mando a la mesa.

-A mí me sigue gustando, sobre todo ese pelirrojo que muere salvando al protagonista, todo por su mejor amigo, ay… - Dijo Axel haciendo como si se limpiase una lágrima y luego miró el reloj del televisor. – Es tarde, ¿no crees?

-Bueno, quizás deberíamos irnos a dormir. – Respondió el rubio, apagando la consola y el televisor. – Ya que hoy no está Naminé, ¿por qué no duermes en su habitación? Estarás más cómodo que en el suelo, eso está claro.

El pelirrojo asintió dudoso, y siguió al rubio por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la chica, este era blanco, con bastantes dibujos pegados por las paredes. Las cortinas –también blancas – se movían con el aire que entraba de afuera, Roxas cerró la ventana y señaló la cama del cuarto.

-No creo que llegue temprano, así que no te preocupes, no se molestará. – Sonrió Roxas intentando adivinar los pensamientos de Axel. – Mañana vendrá una amiga, la llamé antes de llegar a casa. – Dijo bostezando. – Bueno, hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana. – Dijo Axel antes de que Roxas cerrase la puerta. Miró a la habitación de nuevo antes de apagar la luz y quitarse la camiseta para meterse en la cama. Una vez allí un aroma que le recordaba a su niñez hizo que el sueño le inundara pronto.

Unas horas más tarde, rondando las tres de la mañana, Naminé apareció por el apartamento a oscuras, lo de Kairi fue una pequeña excusa para no tener que volver pronto y vérselas de nuevo con el pelirrojo. Suspiró cansada y retomó el rumbo hacia su cuarto, no sin antes coger un poco de leche en la cocina.

Al llegar se encontró con algo que no contaba cuando se fue, su puerta estaba cerrada mientras que ella siempre la deja abierta si no está. –Extraño… - Susurró y la abrió con cautela, quizás su hermano la cerró para que nadie en casa entrase, lo que es raro porque solo son tres, pero bueno. Una vez dentro solo la luz que pasaba por la ventana dejaba verla que todo estaba en su sitio, suspiró tranquila y sorbió un poco de su leche entrando, allí se puso su pijama y dejando su vaso ya vacío encima de su mesita de noche se coló entre sus sábanas blancas.

Una vez allí sintió una calidez extraña, sus sábanas nunca habían estado calientes cuando ella se metía por primera vez allí. Negó con la cabeza, seguramente eran tonterías suyas, se giró para acurrucarse junto a la almohada pero lo que encontró fueron unos hilos rojos esparcidos por ella, seguidos de una nariz y una boca entreabierta, Naminé ahogó un grito y observó que en aquella cama no era la única persona.

-Axel… - Susurró llamándole para despertarle. – Axel… - Susurró más fuerte pero solo recibió un pequeño gruñido del susodicho, la rubia lo zarandeó hasta que él por fin abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es…? – Dijo bostezando el pelirrojo.

-La hora de que me expliques qué haces en mi habitación y en mi cama durmiendo. – Dijo Naminé sentada en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Pero tú no estabas con tu amiga? – Preguntó ya un sereno Axel, quien también se había sentado sobre la cama.

-No podía quedarme al final y volví a casa, son las tres de la mañana. – Susurró encogiéndose de hombros. – Pero ese no es el problema, contéstame a mis preguntas.

-Tú no pasabas aquí la noche, Roxas me dijo que me podía quedar a dormir aquí en vez de en el suelo, ¿lo captas? – Dijo malhumorado ahora el de ojos verdes. - ¿Me dejas dormir ya?

-¡No! – Susurró ahora más alto Naminé. – ¡Fuera de mi cuarto! – Se levantó señalando con el dedo la puerta, pero el pelirrojo hizo caso omiso.

-No quiero, ya que estoy aquí y soy vuestro invitado podrías al menos tratarme mejor, ¿no crees? – Susurró con el mismo tono que la rubia. – Además, ¿qué bicho te ha picado? ¿Qué te he hecho para que me hables, me mires y me trates de esta manera si hace unos años me querías muchísimo? – Preguntó levantándose y quedando frente a la rubia, a quien le sacaba una cabeza.

-¡Lo que yo diga o haga no es tu problema, bastante pasó ya cuando te fuiste sin avisar para que ahora vengas a pedir explicaciones en mi propia casa! – Naminé ya estaba colorada por no poder chillar y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir unos lagrimones impresionantes. – Así que si eres tan amable de dejarme dormir te estaré muy agradecida.

Axel la observó de arriba abajo, tenía las manos cerradas en puños, no podía ver el color de su cara pero gracias a la pequeña luz que se filtraba por la ventana podía ver el brillo de sus ojos que amenazaban con llorar, y chasqueó la lengua.

-Si al menos supiera por qué me tratas así podría cambiar algo… - Susurró dándose la vuelta el chico.

-No creo que pudieses, quedó en el pasado y lo que está allí, allí se queda. – Susurró más relajada Naminé.

-Está bien, lo he captado, me voy a dormir al sofá. – Dijo Axel más sonriente al ver como la chica se relajaba y se pasó una mano por el rostro. – Perdóname… ¿Vale? – Susurró antes de salir por la puerta y, cerrándola despacio, dejó a la rubia sola con sus pensamientos.

Allí la chica se metió entre las sábanas como momentos antes había hecho y dejó escapar las pequeñas lágrimas que antes querían salir. Antes de quedarse dormida agarró la camiseta que había visto tirada en el suelo durante la pequeña disputa entre ella y Axel y la abrazó, quedándose dormida con lágrimas en los ojos y la camiseta entre sus brazos.

* * *

**¡Holi!**

**Sé que hace poco que subí el primer episodio, pero quería poner este capítulo antes porque lo terminé justamente ayer y me hizo ilusión recibir dos reviews (Muchas gracias a las personas que me leen, de verdad, hacéis que quiera continuar escribiendo T^T) Bueno, no sé qué más decir ahora, supongo que el próximo lo publicaré cuando lo tenga terminado, o si no esperaré, depende de mis ánimos.**

_**Igualmente debería estar estudiando.**_

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos. :3**

**P.D: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Review? ¿Tomates? ;w;**


	3. Xion

Los rayos del sol la sacaron de su sueño profundo, obligándola a levantarse fuera la hora que fuera, y una vez sentada sobre la cama se dio cuenta de que algo estaba entre sus dedos, una camiseta de color rojo intenso se distinguía entre sus sábanas blancas. Naminé rápidamente la ocultó debajo de su almohada y estirándose se levantó hacia el salón.

Allí se encontró a Roxas viendo la tele mientras bebía un café humeante, decidió acercarse a saludarle cuando el timbre resonó por la habitación, Roxas saltó del sofá para dirigirse a abrir mientras que Axel salía de la cocina con una taza humeante que, al ver que la chica ya estaba despierta, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Toma, buenos días. – Susurró acercándole la taza. – Es chocolate. – Aclaró acercándose a la cara de la chica. – Tómalo como una disculpa de lo ocurrido ayer, y perdóname, no quiero que nuestra amistad muera por un error. – Susurró casi en su oído y, mientras sonreía, se alejó hacia la habitación de Roxas.

Naminé se puso colorada por la cercanía del pelirrojo momentos atrás y negó con la cabeza repetidamente hasta que vio a una cabellera negra cruzar el umbral de la puerta del salón seguida de una rubia sonriente.

-¡Hola Nam! – Xion corrió a abrazar a la rubia mientras ella seguía con la taza de chocolate entre las manos. -¿Estás bien? Tienes unos colores… - Susurró tocándole la frente.

-¿Nam? – Susurró mirando a su hermana aun con el pijama puesto. - ¿No era que te quedabas con Kairi a dormir? – Susurró abrazando por la espalda a Xion.

-Si bueno… Ayer al final no pude y decidí volver a casa, aunque me encontré a Axel en la cama y bueno… - Susurró mirando la taza de chocolate, sin saber cómo continuar.

-Entonces como buen caballero que soy me fui a dormir al sofá dejando a la pequeña Naminé dormir en su cama. – Concluyó Axel que llegaba con ropa limpia recién puesta. – ¡Hola Xion, cuanto tiempo! – Dicho esto fue a abrazar a la morena.

Nam observaba la escena mientras Axel abrazaba también a Roxas y pensó que allí sobraba, así que se retiró por donde había venido, luego hablaría con Roxas sobre el asunto de su habitación… O no. Una vez en su cuarto dejó la taza de chocolate aún caliente sobre la mesita y volvió a taparse con las sábanas hasta por encima de la cabeza. La discusión de ayer con Axel solo la había confundido más y ya sí que no sabía cómo afrontar la situación.

Unos suaves golpes a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y sin esperar una palabra de la rubia, Xion entró por la puerta cerrándola despacio una vez dentro, se sentó cerca de dónde reposaba Naminé y la zarandeó cariñosamente.

-Nami, eh, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? Siempre que vengo estás con nosotros contándonos alguna que otra idea para tus dibujos. – Llamó la morena.

-Cuando los tres estáis juntos siento que sobro de alguna manera… - Susurró con los mofletes hinchados la rubia aún debajo de las sábanas. – Preferí no molestar.

-Venga ya, si sabes que nos encanta que estés con nosotros, además sabes que de pequeños nos pasábamos el día jugando los cuatro. -Dijo con el mismo tono que antes.

-Ya pero… No es lo mismo… - Dijo Naminé ahora quitándose las sábanas de la cara. – Además no sé qué hacer… - Susurró ahora casi inaudible la rubia, pero para su suerte, Xion había entendido las palabras de la chica.

-A ver, cuéntame. – Contestó Xion tirándose al lado de la rubia.

-No creo que sea buena idea… Además, tienes a Roxas esperándote fuera. – Susurró apenada.

-Tenemos muchos días para decirnos todo lo que queramos, sin embargo me es difícil saber qué piensas. – Dijo Xion mirándola fijamente. – Así que, empieza.

-Yo… -Dijo cogiendo todo el aire posible. – Sigo enamorada de Axel. – Expulsó con esa frase todo el aire contenido y notó como algo dentro de ella se iba también con esa confesión.

-¿Y…? - Susurró Xion -¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿Cómo que qué hay de malo? – Dijo subiendo el tono poniéndose roja por lo dicho. – Que después de cinco años sin verlo y que cuando noto que por fin estoy mejor sobre ese asunto llega y… Arg. – Suspiró bajando la voz. – Se fue sin despedirse, él siempre fue mi mayor apoyo después que Roxas y cuando se fue dejó un vacío en mi mucho mayor que en el de mi hermano, además, Roxas te tenía a ti… - suspiró de nuevo. – Y yo no me metería en vuestra relación, me gusta que los dos seáis tan felices…

-Pero tú también tienes que serlo, ¿no crees? Además, Axel no pudo despedirse por la seriedad de su misión, si no seguro que hubiera venido corriendo a abrazaros y a deciros que nunca se olvidaría de vosotros. –Sonrió feliz. – No le castigues por ello, ni a ti, además todos nos merecemos segundas oportunidades.

-Para mí no sería una de esas… - Susurró Naminé.

-Aunque nunca hayas tenido nada con Axel tampoco es que con aquel chico tuvieras mucho más. – Dijo Xion pensativa. – Hai…Hay… Hayner, ese.

-No nos fue bien porque no me podía sacar de la cabeza a alguien que yo me sé, además ahora somos amigos. –Susurró la rubia ahora mirando por la ventana.

-Pues deja de lamentarte del pasado, ya que no se puede arreglar, y piensa un poquito en tus sentimientos. ¡Mírate! Estás hecha una mujer, y no creo que a Axel se le haya pasado por alto tus dotes. – Dijo Xion observándola de arriba abajo.

-Para él seré siempre como su hermana menor… - Dijo decaída la rubia. – No sé, me costará bastante…

-O no, nadie sabe nada. – Dijo Xion encogiéndose de hombros. – Por cierto, tómate eso. – Dijo señalando la taza de chocolate que aun humeaba. – Seguro que te sentará bien. – Sonrió y se levantó dispuesta a irme. – No te preocupes Nam, siempre me tendrás aquí para todo, para algo somos cuñadas… ¿No? – Y acto seguido la morena se fue riendo hacia el salón, dejando a la rubia sola de nuevo, pero esta vez, bebiendo aquel líquido humeante.

Una media hora después, Naminé salió del cuarto ya vestida al salón, allí seguían Xion, Axel y Roxas quienes hablaban felizmente sobre cualquier cosa que Naminé desconocía. Al verla aparecer todos la sonrieron y la invitaron con la mirada a unirse, ella se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá y no esperó para empezar a hablar.

-Axel… - Llamó. – Perdóname por el comportamiento que he tenido contigo desde que llegaste… - Susurró mirando al suelo, Xion sonrió ante lo dicho y eso no pasó desapercibido por Roxas, sin embargo Axel se quedó sorprendido.

-No importa… - Se encogió de hombros. – Yo tuve la culpa por irme sin avisar… - Susurró mirando hacia otro lado.

-No no, la misión seguramente era importante y tú no tenías tiempo para venir… Fuist- Eres como un hermano para nosotros, seguro que te dolió lo mismo que a nosotros, así que siento mi comportamiento. – Naminé se levantó y le tendió la mano en modo de disculpa, pero el pelirrojo agarró su brazo y la abrazó con muchísima fuerza.

-Nami, como te he echado de menos. – Dijo muy cerca de su oído, la rubia que ya estaba sonrojada por el apretón ahora parecía un tomate mientras que Xion y Roxas los miraban sonrientes. Después de unos segundos dejó de abrazarla pero sin soltar sus manos la dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Gracias. – Susurró de nuevo cerca de su oído antes de dejarla por completo libre.

Naminé, aun sonrojada, se sentó al lado de Xion mientras que Roxas traía unos helados de sal marina corriendo –literalmente – porque si no se derretían, palabras dichas de su propia boca, los demás solo pudieron sonreír ante la efusividad del chico.

-Oh, es cierto. – Saltó Xion del sofá mientras los demás mordían el helado. – Antes he leído en la cafetería de abajo que necesitaban un ayudante y he pensado en ti Naminé, ya que estabas buscando trabajo y eso… - Dijo ya más tranquila.

-Es cierto… Pero, ¿no eras tú quién buscaba trabajo? Dejaste la organización hace poco, y sigo sin entender por qué. – Dijo Roxas rascándose la nuca.

-Yo ya encontraré algo. – Dijo moviendo la mano para que se tranquilizara por ello. – Y sabes perfectamente por qué dejé la organización, esas túnicas que nos suelen hacer llevar o esas misiones tan extrañas… - Imitó un escalofrío mientras los demás la miraban con caras extrañas.

-Yo sigo diciendo que pagan bien. – Dijo el pelirrojo que ya había terminado su helado. – Pero bueno, no soy quién para opinar… Mis misiones son también bastante extrañas, menos mal que ahora tengo vacaciones. – Sonrió feliz.

-A mí solo me mandan a repartir cosas… - Susurró decaído el rubio. – Xion, dame mimos, o mejor, dame helados. – Dijo moviendo el palito del helado ya sin esa sustancia azul. Xion solo pudo darse con la palma de la mano en la cara y sonreír ante su actitud, se acercó al rubio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –Esto sabe mejor. – Dijo Roxas feliz y sin dejar escapar a su novia tiró de ella para seguir haciéndolo.

Naminé rodó los ojos. – Me voy a ver eso del trabajo. – Susurró para la pareja, pero esta no la hizo mucho caso a la rubia, resignada se levantó y miró a Axel quien estaba igual que ella.

-¿Te acompaño? – Dijo sonriendo él mientras tenía el palito en la boca.

-No hace falta, y tira eso a ver si te vas a clavar una astilla o algo. – Dijo quitándole el palo de la boca, Axel solo puso ojos de ternero degollado, lo que hizo a Naminé reír por primera vez aquel día, Axel rio con ella mientras que se levantaba e iba hacia el cuarto de Roxas, Naminé por su parte se fue a su cuarto, buscó sus llaves y salió del apartamento.

Una vez en la cafetería, Naminé divisó a una mujer detrás de la barra sirviendo café a un rubio quien comía un croissant muy tranquilamente. La rubia tragó saliva y fue directa hacia la barra.

-Perdone… ¿Busca a alguien para trabajar aquí? – La rubia se maldijo por dentro, ¿acaso el cartel de ''se busca personal'' era demasiado difícil de entender?

-Sí, la verdad necesito alguna ayudita porque la persona que me ayudaba tiene que dejar el puesto. – La mujer suspiró. - ¿Estás interesada?

-La verdad es que si… Soy capaz de cocinar un poco si eso sirve y puedo atender las mesas bien… ¡Puedo traer el currículo si lo necesita! – Dijo rápidamente la rubia.

-No te preocupes, solo necesitaría a alguien en quien pueda confiar, y creo que tú me vas muy bien, además de ser la única que se ha presentado y seguramente seas ya mayor de edad... – Dijo la mujer sonriente. –Yo soy Aerith, encantada, y el chico rubio de aquí es Cloud, a veces suele venir a ayudar. – Señaló al chico rubio que se encontraba ahora terminándose el café.

-Hola. – Saludó levantando la mano.

-Hola… Yo soy Naminé… Encantada – Sonrió con timidez la rubia. –Y sí, tengo dieciocho años.

-Bien, está decidido, así que el lunes te pasas por aquí como a las diez de la mañana y así te voy explicando cosas. – Sonrió feliz Aerith. – Gracias de nuevo.

-Gracias a usted. – Dijo Naminé mostrando otra sonrisa camino de salir del lugar, antes de irse le dio una pequeña ojeada de nuevo al recinto y se fijó en Aerith, la cual tenía unos ojos muy bonitos que hacían juego con su largo y castaño pelo.

-No hace falta que me llames de usted, piensa que ahora somos amigas. – Dijo Aerith antes de que la rubia saliera prácticamente corriendo de allí. -Hasta el lunes. – Dijo antes de que la chica saliera por la puerta.

Cuando llegó Naminé a casa Xion ya no estaba y Roxas estaba haciendo algo en la cocina, ya que se escuchaban ruidos que provenían de allí, así que decidió buscar algún papel en blanco para hacer algún dibujo o algo mientras esperaba a la comida, pero lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue un boceto rápido de un helado antes de que…

-¡Naminé! – Llamó Roxas desde la cocina. - ¿Podrías venir aquí a ayudarme?

La chica dejó su tarea para otro momento y fue rápidamente hacia la cocina, donde encontró a su hermano llorando mirando el cajón donde supuestamente guardaban los helados.

-No hay.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? – Naminé ahogó una risilla por la cara de desesperación que estaba poniendo Roxas.

-Que tienes que hacer la comida tú porque yo tengo que ir corriendo a por más helados. – Concluyó Roxas señalando la vitrocerámica. – Hale, nos vemos luego hermanita. –Dicho esto salió por el apartamento casi a la velocidad de la luz.

Naminé resignada suspiró y se giró para hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera saciar el hambre de los tres habitantes de aquella casa. Buscó en la nevera y decidió hacer pasta, ya que era lo único que podría hacer con tan pocos recursos. Metió la pasta en agua para que se cociesen mientras cogía su teléfono para llamar a su hermano y así que hiciera la compra, ya que estaba.

-_¿Si? – _Una voz desde el otro extremo del teléfono se oyó sobre un montón de ruido detrás.

-¿Roxas, por favor, ya que estás podrías hacer la compra? – Pidió Naminé mientras removía la pasta tranquilamente.

-¿_Podré comprar más suministro de helados si lo hago? –_Pidió el rubio.

-Vale, pero eso se descontará de tu paga. – Dijo divertida la rubia. – Anda, vuelve pronto. – Y sin que pudiera contestar el rubio, colgó el teléfono y pasados unos minutos –o bastantes.- la comida ya estaba lista, así que decidió ir su habitación para cambiarse de ropa a algo más cómodo pero un destello rojizo la llamó desde el cuarto de su hermano. Axel dormía en la cama de su hermano sin camiseta, la rubia se sonrojó de nuevo por tal visión y se acercó lentamente a donde él tranquilamente dormía.

Una vez allí se inclinó y se fijó en el pelirrojo más de cerca, quien tenía unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos. La rubia suspiró y le separó un par de mechones rojos de sus ojos, acariciándole la mejilla después de dejarlos detrás de su oreja. El pelirrojo pareció notarlo puesto que se removió en sueños. La rubia aún ruborizada depositó un suave beso en la frente del chico y se fue de la habitación antes de que Roxas apareciese, echando un último vistazo al pelirrojo cerró la puerta para que descansara mejor.

* * *

**Holi~**

**Vale, a partir de hoy subiré si eso cada semana hoy, domingo, pero solo si tengo el capítulo terminado...**

**Sé que este ha sido un poco soso pero es que no quería meter algo todavía, no quiero que todo pase tan deprisa y cosas así, tiempo al tiempo. Sé que el Axel x Naminé no es muy común y tampoco muy querido pero gracias por darme una oportunidad, sois un gran apoyo esas personas que se pasan y le dedican unos minutos a la historia.**

**Aquí ya aparece Xion, wehé~ Sé que no soy una buena escritora, pero se hace lo que se puede, creedme uwu.**

**Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece, como siempre.**

**Gracias por sus visitas/reviews, sois geniales.**

**Nos leemos :3**

**P.D: ¿Merece reviews? ¿Tomates?**


	4. Lo esperado

_Un par de niños se columpiaban en un parque mientras sus padres charlaban animadamente no muy lejos de allí, junto a ellos una pequeña niña observaba como los chicos se divertían queriendo ir a jugar con ellos, pero tenía miedo de caerse y hacerse daño ya que no era tan fuerte como los niños, pero los columpios la llamaron la atención, así que cuando pudiera iría corriendo a jugar allí._

_Pasados unos segundos los niños decidieron bajar e irse a jugar a otro lugar, la niña que aprovechó que nadie la miraba fue corriendo hacia uno de ellos, pero como era tan pequeña no llegaba a subir. Después de varios intentos se dio por vencida y pensó en volver con sus padres hasta que unos brazos la rodearon por detrás y la depositaron encima del columpio._

_-¿Querías montarte, verdad? – Dijo un pelirrojo mirándola fijamente, a su lado un rubio tenía una sonrisa muy amplia hacia ella._

_-Naminé, chi lo hubiese sabido te hubiera subido yo. – Regañó a la niña._

_-Pero Roxas… - Susurró ella. – Es que no quería molestaros ni hacerme daño…_

_-Mientras yo esté con vosotros no pasará nada malo. – Dijo el pelirrojo empezándola a columpiar. – Sois mis amigos y eso nunca cambiará. – Rio el chico._

_-Axel, grachias… - Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa ahora en el rostro._

Naminé estaba contenta corriendo de un lado al otro del cuarto, recogía la ropa recién seca y la doblaba para meterla en los cajones de su habitación mientras tarareaba una canción, era domingo por la mañana y el tiempo para ser otoño no estaba nada mal, aunque si cayeran truenos tampoco le importaba, hoy había soñado con su infancia, exactamente cuándo Axel les prometió quedarse a su lado. Sabía que todavía le dolía su partida, pero no podía evitar ser feliz por su infancia.

-¡Naminé! –Llamó Roxas desde el salón, y a los pocos segundos la rubia llegaba dando pequeños saltitos.

-Dime Roxy. – Dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. – Buenos días, por cierto.

-Ah, sí, buenos días. – Dijo este sonriendo. – Es que hoy he quedado con Xion para pasar el día, así que… - Dijo nervioso. – Te quedarás con Axel todo el día.

-Ni que fuera un perro al que cuidar. – Dijo el pelirrojo saliendo de la cocina. – Buenos días Naminé. – Dijo saludando con la mano mientras se acercaba a donde hablaban los hermanos.

- Por mí no hay problema… -Dijo la única chica allí, nerviosa.

-Genial, pues que os lo paséis bien. – Dijo Roxas directo a la cocina, unos segundos después salió directo para irse con un helado en la boca, Axel y Naminé se llevaron una mano a la cabeza al mismo tiempo haciendo como si se golpeasen, este chico no cambiaría.

Una vez allí solos Axel tomó la iniciativa y se sentó en el sofá para ver un poco la televisión, Naminé se le unió cuando dejó un programa más o menos de su gusto, cuando escuchó.

-_Pero yo te amo, desde que te conocí te amé, siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo… -_Decía una mujer medio llorando.

-_Para mí no podrías ser más que una amiga… _-Decía el hombre a la mujer, esta volvía a explotar en llanto después de sus palabras.

Naminé se había puesto colorada, no quería seguir viendo eso, las telenovelas no le gustaban para nada, solo pocas se salvaban, pero esta no era la excepción así que antes de que pudieran decirse más cosas buscó el mando a distancia desesperadamente y lo encontró justo a la derecha de Axel, pero ella estaba a su izquierda. Alargó su mano lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el dichoso mando, cuando unos dedos aprisionaron su muñeca.

-¿Qué haces? – Dijo Axel mirando a Naminé, quien por lo que estaba haciendo había acercado su cara a la del pelirrojo.

-Y-yo n-nada… - Susurró nerviosa. – S-solo quería cambiar el canal… - Dijo señalando al mando, pero Axel no le quitaba la mirada de sus ojos, Naminé veía como sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente, Axel todavía sujetaba la muñeca de la rubia así que no podía alejarse aunque quisiese.

-A-axel… - Naminé llamó al pelirrojo, que parecía no percatarse de su situación, hasta que la televisión al parecer le hizo reaccionar.

-Eh… eh… ¿Qué pasa? – Axel, que al parecer acababa de salir de un trance, soltó la muñeca de Naminé y se puso de pie, tirando a la rubia al suelo sin querer. - ¿Qué haces ahí tirada? – Preguntó rascándose la nuca. Naminé no contestó, al menos no al momento puesto que se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, enfadada, le sacó la lengua del modo más infantil posible, frunciendo el ceño.

- A mí no me mires así, yo no he sido. – Dijo moviendo la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. - ¿Qué te parece si salimos a comer algo? – Propuso sonriente.

-No quiero salir contigo, ¿lo captas? – Dijo Naminé imitando la forma en la que Axel decía esa frase muchas veces y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-¡Encima te vas corriendo después de usurparme mi frase! – Dijo Axel siguiéndola, pero lo único que recibió fue un portazo en la cara.

-¡Déjame en paz, me has tirado y encima a propósito, a comer te vas tú solo! – Soltó Naminé apoyada contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Venga que ha sido sin querer, no te enfades. – Pidió el pelirrojo desde la otra parte de la puerta. – Te prometo que te invito a comer si me perdonas.

-Pero donde yo quiera. – Dijo saliendo de su cuarto sonriente.

-Mira que eres… - Susurró negando. – A ver, ¿dónde te has hecho daño?

-Me he dado en la cabeza. – Señaló la frente. – Pero con una comida rica creo que se me pasará. – Dijo ahora tocándose el estómago.

-Nah, esto yo lo soluciono en nada. – Axel abrazó por la cintura a Naminé y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la chica mientras que ella se quedaba en shock con un color muy fuerte en sus mejillas. - ¿Mejor? –Dijo separándose de la rubia unos centímetros, la chica asintió como si de un robot se tratase. –Bien, pero creo que te ha subido la fiebre o algo, estás ardiendo. – Dijo tocándole de nuevo la frente.

-E-estoy bien… - Susurró Naminé antes de desmayarse.

Cuando Naminé volvió a despertarse se encontró a si misma metida en su cama arropada hasta el cuello, intuyó como había llegado hasta ahí y los colores volvieron a sus mejillas, negó repetidamente con la cabeza y se sentó en su cama. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró nada más ni nada menos que a Axel mirándola desde una silla.

-Sabes que está mal dormir con la ventana abierta cuando ya refresca. – Dijo señalando la ventana. – Tampoco es que te dieras un golpe tan fuerte como para que te subiera la fiebre de golpe y te desmayases. – Negó repetidamente. – O es que quizás al verme te hayas sentido así. – Dijo ahora con una sonrisa pícara.

-Creo que hubiera vomitado si hubiera sido eso. – Dijo Naminé ante la broma. – Pero supongo que fue por lo del frío, no lo sé. – Se tocó la frente y vio que efectivamente, estaba ardiendo.

-Te prepararé algo de comer, tú ponte el termómetro que tienes encima de la mesa y no te muevas. – Dijo Axel frunciendo el ceño. – Quiero que mejores. – Y se fue.

Naminé suspiró y volvió a tumbarse observando el lugar por donde el pelirrojo había abandonado el cuarto. Estaba nerviosa por lo que había pasado en el sofá y luego con lo del beso en la frente y eso solo la hacían estar más confusa. Se tapó con la sábana la cara y buscó debajo de la almohada la camiseta que aun guardaba de Axel, la abrazó y se quedó así unos minutos, abrazándola y oliendo el aroma que desprendía aun la camiseta, tan a… Axel. La guardó después pasados unos minutos más por si acaso el dueño de dicha camiseta llegaba y la pillaba con las manos en la masa y no era plan.

Al poco tiempo Axel apareció con una bandeja entre las manos, algo humeaba encima y las tripas de Naminé empezaron a gruñir. Axel sonrió ante tales ruidos y dejó la bandeja sobre las piernas de la chica.

-Come, te sentirás mejor. – Dijo señalando la bandeja.

La chica asintió y empezó a comer despacio, no era la típica comida que comía de Roxas o hecha por ella, no, tenía sabores distintos y eso le gustaba.

-Está muy rico… - Susurró. - ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? Cuando te fuiste no tenías tales dotes culinarias…

-Digamos que convivir con una mujer es constructivo. – Axel se encogió de hombros. – Larxene sabía cocinar y yo al verla decidí aprender por mi cuenta, digamos que fue ella la que me incitó a meterme en el mundo de la cocina.

Naminé suspiró al oír de nuevo el nombre de la rubia, no es que le cayera mal ya que nunca le había dado razones para odiarla, pero muy en el fondo intuía que ella y el pelirrojo tuvieron algo, o puede que ese algo siguiera en pie. Algo dentro de ella se removió y lanzó un suspiro cansado.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo al verla en ese estado.

-No es solo que… - Suspiró de nuevo. – Axel… ¿A ti te gusta alguien? – Preguntó.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? – Preguntó asombrado. – No lo sé… Supongo. – Susurró.

-¿Supones? – Preguntó la rubia dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche de su habitación. – Cuando una persona le gusta alguien sabe perfectamente lo que siente… Creo yo. – Susurró.

-Bueno, quizás unos sean mejores que otros en el tema de los sentimientos, yo soy un lío. – Dijo sonriente Axel mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana. - ¿Y tú, pequeñaja?

-¿Yo qué? – Preguntó la rubia, ahora la asombrada era ella.

-Nada, olvídalo, nunca te he visto con novio y aunque te viera con él no dejarías de ser mi pequeñaja. – El pelirrojo se acercó y se puso de rodillas cerca de la cama, quedando a la altura de la cabeza de Naminé.

- Hey, no soy ya _pequeñaja _– Se quejó ella sacándole la lengua. – He crecido.

- Me apuesto lo que sea a que no sabes ni dar un beso. – Picó Axel a la rubia, quien enrojeció por completo. – Eso confirma mi teoría.

-Te puedo asegurar de que eso no es así, además sí que he tenido novio… -Susurró girando la cabeza para otro lado. – Solo me he puesto así porque hace mucho que no beso a nadie… - Susurró todavía más bajo.

-Ya, seguro. – Picó todavía más él.

-Seguramente estés picándome porque eres tú quien no ha besado nunca a nadie. – Se defendió ella. – Además esta discusión es de críos. – Se quejó.

-Perdona, pero eso sí que es menti… - Dijo Axel, pero Naminé le cortó.

-Demuéstralo. – Añadió la rubia.

- No podría. – Susurró él. – No hay chicas por aquí cerca.

-Gracias. – Susurró ella señalándose el pecho. – Me acabas de recordar que aquí hay un gran hombre, y ese hombre es rubio. – Se quejó sonrojándose.

- ¿Qué insinúas? – Preguntó él. – No podría besarte.

- ¿Por qué? Que yo sepa soy igual de mujer que Larxene o Xion. –Murmuró apenada a las dos últimas, ella era mujer, pero no _tan _mujer.

- No lo veo… Bien. – Murmuró ahora él. – Además tú no querrías.

-Pruébame. – No sabía cómo había soltado eso, pero lo había soltado y en aquellos momentos Naminé parecía un pequeño tomate.

-Naminé yo… - Susurró Axel mirándola a los ojos. Las mejillas de la rubia estaban rojísimas, su pelo rubio estaba revuelto y una parte de su camiseta se caía de su hombro, dejando la piel de éste al descubierto mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Axel volvió a sus ojos y volvió a pensar que de verdad ya no era su pequeñaja, que había cambiado y él se lo había perdido. Se levantó del suelo y se sentó junto a ella, atrayéndola a él, no sabía qué le estaba impulsando a hacer eso pero después de verla le habían entrado ganas, luego se arrepentiría, y lo sabía, sabía que no podía tocarla, ella era su amiga, era como su hermana y a las hermanas no se las tocan.

Naminé por su lado no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿sería besada por Axel al final? ¿No? ¿Qué hará? Sus rostros se iban acercando por momentos gracias a que Axel la sujetaba de la nuca y la atraía hacia él. Naminé tenía el corazón a más de mil por hora, no estaba preparada, o si, no lo sabía, no sabía nada, solo sabía que iba a ser besada por _Axel._

Sus rostros no podían estar tan cerca sin rozarse, Naminé cerró los ojos por inercia y fue en aquel momento cuando Axel rozó el labio superior de la rubia con los suyos, lentamente. La rubia entreabrió la boca para coger aire y fue ahí cuando el pelirrojo la besó por completo, un beso suave, Naminé sentía que su corazón se quería ir a las Islas del Destino y correspondió el beso también de forma lenta, subiendo las manos al cuello de Axel, él, por su parte, la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola más a él.

Siguieron así por un periodo de tiempo bastante corto para los dos, pues necesitaban aire para respirar así que la rubia cortó el beso, separándose lentamente del pelirrojo. Él sonrió provocando en ella otra sonrisa instantánea.

-Con que sabes besar de verdad. – Dijo él, rompiendo el silencio que habían formado.

-Tú también. – Susurró ella.

-Bueno yo creo… Voy a dejarte descansar. – Dijo excusándose. – Ha-hasta luego. – Susurró antes de salir corriendo por la puerta dejando a la rubia sin saber qué hacer, confusa, y ahora con un nuevo sabor de boca.

* * *

**Holii~ Aquí traigo el capítulo cuatro :3 Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, hacéis que mi día esté mejor solo con leeros, ¡os lo agradezco a todos!**

**Bueno, no sé como me habrá quedado el ''beso'' pero ya está hecho x3, veremos cómo se llevan estos dos próximamente. No sé cuando actualizaré el siguiente porque tengo el Pokemon X y... No tengo escrito el quinto, así que... Bueno, lo haré lo antes posible, entre ocio y estudio... Soy un desastre(?).**

**¿Merezco reviews? ¿O tomates?**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Sora, Riku

Después de que Axel se fuera de la habitación de Naminé no se volvieron a encontrar en lo que quedaba de día, aunque tampoco es que la rubia saliese de su habitación y no después de lo vivido con el chico. Por suerte cuando cayó la noche Roxas hizo acto de presencia y terminó ordenando a ambos jóvenes ir derechos a la cama, puesto que Naminé había contagiado a Axel su pequeño ''resfriado'', pero eso no lo iba a saber el rubio, claro que no.

Al día siguiente Naminé se encontraba perfectamente, no sabía cómo, pero lo estaba y justo antes de salir por la puerta para ir a la cafetería fue a la habitación de Roxas, donde le encontró a él y a Axel durmiendo en sus respectivas camas con unas poses difíciles de hacer si estás despierto, Naminé suspiró y los observó por unos segundos, posando su mirada en Axel, lo observó detenidamente y en su rostro no había pruebas de enfermedad alguna, sonrío aliviada y se centró en su respiración regular, estaba tan tranquilo mientras dormía… Naminé se sonrojó levemente cuando se centró en los labios del chico y apartó la mirada rápidamente. Mirando a Roxas, sonrió, y, cerrando despacio la puerta volvió a dejar a los chicos con la poca luz que tenían para seguir durmiendo.

Salió de su apartamento cerrando la puerta despacio, y optando por bajar por las escaleras no tardó nada más que unos minutos en estar delante de la cafetería. Se dio ánimos y entró, encontrándose con Aerith saludándola desde la barra charlando con el rubio llamado Cloud y otro hombre de pelo azabache.

-¡Hola! – Dijo Aerith una vez que Naminé se había acercado a la barra. – Llegas puntual, eso me gusta.

-Vivo en este edificio. – Sonrió la rubia. – No creo tener problema con el tiempo.

-Genial, bueno pues… Ven aquí que te explique cómo podemos llevar esto las dos juntas. – Dijo la morena animándola a entrar.

-Ánimo. – Dijeron los dos chicos desde la barra al unísono.

Aerith la estuvo explicando casi toda la mañana sobre como llevaba ella la cafetería hasta la hora de comer, donde Naminé podía ir a casa para alimentarse, los horarios que tenía no eran nada malos y Aerith era genial, así que la rubia iba feliz hacia su apartamento.

Pasados unos minutos ya estaba tocando el timbre de su casa, ella tenía sus llaves, pero quería saber si esos dos vagos ya se habían levantado. Un rubio con cara de haber dormido poco le abrió la puerta bostezando.

-¿Quién es a estas horas…? – Susurró aun medio dormido.

-Tú hermana y es medio día. – Dijo Naminé con los brazos cruzados mientras entraba en el apartamento.

-¿Ya? ¿Y tú de dónde vienes? – Preguntó siguiéndola.

-De trabajar. – Contestó ella ya en la cocina.

-Oh… Cierto. – Susurró el rubio. - ¿Y qué vamos a comer hoy?

-Me ha ido bien, gracias por preguntar Roxas. – Respondió Naminé con ironía.

-Te iba a preguntar mientras comíamos… - Respondió él en su defensa. – Mira, cocino yo, tú descansa. – Animó el rubio mientras empujaba a su hermana fuera de la cocina. Pero antes de que la lograra echar el sonido de su teléfono móvil los interrumpió. Naminé lo sacó atenta a Roxas y se lo colocó en la oreja.

-¿Si? –Preguntó.

-_¡Naminé!_ –Se escuchó una voz masculina desde el otro extremo. – _Vamos a ir esta tarde a Villa Crepúsculo y nos vamos a pasar por ahí, ¿nos acogéis?_

-¿Sora? – Preguntó sin saber aún quién era.

-_Sep, el mismo, es que estoy con el móvil de Riku, que por cierto, él también viene, avisa a Kairi que también queremos verla, recuerda que desde que se mudó no tenemos tiempo para nada juntos_. – Dijo el moreno sin casi siquiera respirar.

-Vale vale, ¿sobre qué hora llegaréis? – Preguntó viendo como Roxas volvía a la cocina a hacer la comida, acto descubierto por el sonido de los platos al chocar.

- _No lo sé, luego._ – Dijo el chico. – _¡Bueno prima, hasta luego!_ – Y después del típico pi al colgar no se le volvió a escuchar por el auricular.

-No tiene remedio. – Susurró al teléfono y volviéndolo a guardar se metió en la cocina para ayudar a Roxas con la comida. Los dos se disponían a hacer tareas distintas como de costumbre cuando cocinaban juntos, a veces chocaban y se reñían, otras reían por comentarios tontos por ambas partes.

-Roxas. – Llamó la rubia que cortaba un tomate. - ¿Cuándo te volverán a dar otra misión?

-Ni idea, estoy esperando a que me llamen. – Susurró él moviendo la sartén. – Nunca trabajo de seguido, para eso tienen a Axel.

-A-A-Axel… - Tartamudeó Naminé.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Preguntó mirándola.

-Nada… - Susurró mirando a la legumbre que tenía entre sus dedos, mientras sus mejillas tomaban su color. - ¿Dó-nde está, por cierto?

-Le llamaron de la organización… Pero no lo entiendo, si saben que ahora vive conmigo, ¡a mí me discriminan por ser rubio! – Gritó Roxas levantando un cuchillo al aire.

-Veamos, Luxord es rubio, Larxene es rubia… ¿Crees que te discriminan por tu pelo? – Dijo Naminé, quien gracias al comentario de Roxas ya había recuperado parte de su color. – Será que eres un vago, o que Xion se fue, casi siempre ibas con ella de misión. – Dijo mirando al techo haciendo como que pensaba.

-También es verdad, bueno, también me podrían enviar con Axel. – Se quejó de nuevo. – Que le quiten a Larxene de una vez.

- Siempre está Larxene de por medio. – Dijo con el mismo tono que Roxas, Naminé. – Siempre tiene que ir con ella, no es justo.

-Eso es cierto. –Apoyó el chico.

- Ella no es mejor que tu ni que yo, ¡incluso yo podría hacer su trabajo!

- Seguramente. – Apoyó ahora más bajo.

- ¡Y yo beso mucho mejor que ella! – Dijo levantando la voz, emocionada.

-Segu- Espera… ¿Qué? – Dijo Roxas ahora, asustado.

-Eh… Eh… Esto… - Naminé no sabía dónde se acababa de meter, acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. – Digo yo… Yo no tengo hambre, voy a mi cuarto… Luego tengo que ir hasta las seis a la cafetería a trabajar, ¡ocúpate de Sora en mi ausencia! – Y acto seguido salió corriendo de la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando a un Roxas con un cuchillo en la mano sin saber qué hacer.

Una vez allí se tiró sobre la cama y dejo caer un suspiro muy largo, acababa de medio confesar lo que había hecho el día anterior con Axel a su hermano, a la persona que menos quería confesárselo, tampoco es que se lo hubiera dejado en claro, pero la excusa que había dado era penosa. Suspiró de nuevo y hundió la cabeza en su almohada. Ahora tenía a Roxas confuso y a Axel vete tú a saber dónde.

Un momento…

_Axel._

Lo había visto esta mañana, pero desde lo ocurrido ayer no había podido hablar con él –aunque no habían tenido mucho tiempo tampoco. – Pero tenía que hablar con él, debía, no quería que por un beso se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, que quizás no lo parece, pero más vale prevenir que curar, ¿no?

Después de media hora de pensar acerca de qué decir a Axel cuando volviese y a Roxas si sacaba el tema salió corriendo del apartamento, llegando en tiempo record de nuevo a la cafetería junto con Aerith, con quien pasó el resto de la tarde hasta el final de su jornada laboral.

-Entonces me has dicho que vives con tu hermano. – Dijo Aerith apoyada en la puerta de la cocina mientras Naminé recogía un poco el desorden que había allí.

-Sí. – Susurró ordenando los condimentos. – También vivo con su mejor amigo, que ahora pasa unos días con nosotros.

-Oh, genial. – Susurró Aerith mostrando una sonrisa. – Así no tienes que ocuparte tu sola de las tareas.

-No te creas. – Negó con la cabeza. – A veces preferiría vivir sola… - Susurró.

- No te quejes que yo vivo sola. – Rio la morena. – Te espero mañana a la misma hora. – Sonrió

.  
-Aquí estaré. – Dijo Naminé saliendo de la cocina y con un suave movimiento de mano se despidió de Aerith y fue directa hacia casa, pero cuando llegó a la puerta no supo si llamar o irse de nuevo.

Pasados unos segundos decidió llamar a la puerta, pero esta vez no fue un rubio quien la abrió, sino una morena.

-¡Nam!

-¿Xion? –Preguntó cuando la vio. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Roxas me llamó en cuanto llegaron Riku y Sora, Kairi también está aquí. – Informó la de ojos azules. – ¡Vamos!

Xion cogió de la mano a Naminé y la guio hasta el salón donde se encontraban todos, Sora hablaba con Kairi mientras Riku asentía a todo lo que decía Roxas sobre los helados, pero ni rastro del pelirrojo.

-Esto… Xion… - Llamó en voz baja Naminé. - ¿Y Axel?

-En la habitación de Roxas, nada más llegó se fue allí y todavía no ha salido… - Susurró. - ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

-¿Yo? Qué va… - Susurró nerviosa. – Solo quería saberlo, no le he visto desde esta mañana…

-¡NAMINÉ! –Gritó Sora abalanzándose sobre ella. - ¿Qué tal prima? – Dijo despeinándola.

-Jo Sora, ¡mi pelo! – Dijo quejándose ella. – Yo bien, ¿qué tal Riku?

-¡¿Pero y a mí qué?! – Gritó Sora, Naminé le sacó la lengua.

-Hola Naminé. – Saludó Riku levantándose para saludarla. – Cuanto tiempo, a ver cuándo os pasáis por las Islas.

- Algún día de estos iremos. – Dijo Xion apuntándose a la charla y sentándose al lado de Roxas, al cual le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Allí siempre hace buen tiempo. – Apuntó.

- Eso sería genial. –Apoyó Naminé sentándose al lado de Kairi. – Kai, tú también vendrías. – La pelirroja asintió feliz por el comentario.

-Siento interrumpir este tema de conversación, pero Riku y yo nos vamos a quedar hoy en Villa Crespúsculo y no tenemos donde quedarnos. – Dijo Sora.

- Bien, Sora, cómo siempre. – Dijo Roxas. – Y pensaras que yo te dejaré quedarte aquí junto con Riku mientras estamos también Axel, Naminé y yo.

-¡Sabía que lo entenderías!

-No te he dicho que te vayas a quedar.

-Pero si siempre nos dejas, por favor Roxy… - Hizo un puchero. – Soy tu primo preferido…

-Y el único. – Añadió Xion.

-Aish… - Susurró Roxas al ver la cara de su primo. – Está bien, pero dormiréis en los sofás. – Añadió.

-¡Gracias Roxas! – Chilló el moreno feliz. – ¿Ves cómo te dije que sí que nos dejarían quedarnos?

- Yo dije de irnos esta noche… - Susurró Riku negando ante la actitud de Sora. – Pero bueno, muchas gracias Roxas.

- Me debéis un helado cada uno. – El rubio se levantó seguido de Xion. - ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Así me dais vuestra parte del trato. – Sugirió, Sora y Kairi asintieron a la vez, haciendo al moreno sonrojarse, Naminé al ver eso sonrió y se tiró sobre el sofá.

-Yo prefiero quedarme, estoy cansada. – Declaró. – Podéis ir sin mí.

-Yo me quedo con ella también. – Se añadió Riku al plan, todos los demás se quedaron perplejos por la decisión de Riku, él, que siempre iba con Sora a todos sitios prefería quedarse con Naminé, y eso era… Extraño.

-¡Bien, nos vemos luego! – Gritó Xion corriendo hacia la puerta, los demás la siguieron saliendo uno por uno del apartamento, dejando solos a los dos jóvenes.  
-¿Ahora me puedes decir por qué te has quedado aquí conmigo? – Preguntó Naminé mientras encendía la televisión.

-Sora... Kairi...– Dijo susurrando Riku. La boca de Naminé formó una ''o'' con la boca atando cabos, y asintió.

-Entonces igual que yo. – Rio. – Que vayan en parejas, así cuando Roxas y Xion vayan juntos ellos no les quedará otra que aguantarse entre ellos.  
- Seguro. – Rio Riku con ella mientras le arrebataba el mando de la televisión, Naminé se cruzó de brazos y empezó a interesarse por el programa que echaban por la televisión, al ver eso Riku cambió de canal, Naminé lo miró, con una de esas miradas que matan, el solo rio y dejó el canal, pero de nuevo cuando Naminé volvía a cogerle interés al programa, el de ojos aguamarina volvió a cambiar el canal.

-Riku. – Llamó la rubia. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Cambio de canal.

-Oh, genial. – Aplaudió con sarcasmo Naminé. – También estás sentado en el sofá.

-Eres observadora. – Riku rio de nuevo.

-Dame ese mando. – Amenazó levantándose del sofá la rubia, posicionándose delante de él.

-No. –Negó.

-Que me lo des… - Dijo cerrando el puño. – Riku…

-No. – volvió a negar.

-Bien, tú lo has querido. – Dijo Naminé ya perdiendo la paciencia tirándose encima de Riku empezó a hacerle cosquillas, una de las pocas debilidades del chico eran las cosquillas y Naminé gracias a algunos trucos que le dijo Sora podría hacer que Riku le devolviese aquel aparato. Riku aprovechó también para hacerle cosquillas a ella y lo único que se podía escuchar en el apartamento eran risas por parte de los dos.

-¡Riku! – Jadeaba la rubia ante las cosquillas. – Dame el mando por favor… - Decía entre carcajadas.

-Más… quisieras… - Aguantaba la respiración para no reírse el chico, agarrando el mando con más fuerza mientras con la otra hacía cosquillas a Naminé.

Los dos estaban tan metidos en sus cometidos que no oyeron abrirse una puerta despacio, y un chico con aspecto cansado apareció por ella, mirando fijamente a aquella pareja.

-Siento molestar, pero hacéis demasiado ruido como para poder descansar…

* * *

**Holi. ¿Qué tal? **

**Antes de nada muchísimas gracias por los reviews (Like always) me ha hecho muy feliz que sigáis comentando y a la señorita Kari (Guapa!) que me encanta ella, y me está leyendo. QUIERO EL FIC DE RIKU Y LEA YA (?).**

**En serio, sin vosotros no sería nada, sé que cometo muchos fallos y no soy seria del todo, pero hago lo que puedo porque nunca se me dio bien redactar (me lo dice mi profesora de lengua.)**

**No comento los reviews porque no lo hice desde el primer capítulo, y me resultaría extraño hacerlo ahora ya que hay muchos que me comentaron antes y no ahora y no sabría si contestarlos ahora o no (?) Si queréis que lo comente decírmelo D:**

**Tuve que resubir el capítulo porque tuve que cambiar el formato dónde lo tenía escrito y se me juntó todo y pf, así que si tengo algún fallo lo siento, no es mi intención... Hago lo que puedo.**

**Y bueno, lo de siempre, ¿Tomates o reviews? :3**

**Nos leemos :3.**


	6. Ella

-A...Axel... - Naminé sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, ese sin duda era el peor momento para que el pelirrojo apareciera.

- El mismo, pensé que todavía te acordabas de mí aunque supongo que me equivoqué. - Mientras dejaba a sus palabras salir libremente caminaba hacia la cocina, sin mirarles.

Naminé se mordía el labio, nerviosa, se había alejado de Riku cuando había escuchado la voz de Axel y éste la miraba extrañado. Nerviosa y casi haciéndose daño de la fuerza que ponía al morder se levantó de un salto y fue hacia la cocina, bajo la atenta mirada de Riku.

-Axel... - Llamó la chica.

-¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó él, aun sin mirarla.

- No es lo que parece, de verdad, Sora, Roxas, Xion y Kairi se fueron a dar un paseo y Riku se quedó aquí para acompañarme, solo quería quitarle el mando de la televisión... - Susurró nerviosa.

- No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, no las he pedido. - Axel se giró y la contempló, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa. Sabía que él no tendría que ponerse así, lo sabía, no debería importarle lo que haga o deje de hacer la rubia, pero le había molestado que después de lo ocurrido ayer ni siquiera se hubiese dignado a hablar con él. Vale que fuese él quien se fuera, pero al menos ella podría haberlo buscado.

-Pero... - empezó ella. - Yo quería hablar contigo...

-Si me vas a decir lo maravilloso que es tener a Riku besándote y que lo de ayer fue un error lo tengo entendido, ¿lo captas? - Respondió antes de dejar terminar a la chica.

-¡No es eso! - Respondió aumentando el tono de su voz. - ¡No me has dejado terminar! Además Riku y yo no somos nada, él solo se ha quedado conmigo para hacerle un favor a Sora... - Suspiró. - Y lo de ayer no fue ningún error, Axel... Al menos para mí. - Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de su ojo derecho y sin secarla, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia su habitación.

Riku que había observado desde lejos a la pareja de amigos decidió acercarse a la cocina dónde Axel se había quedado, y dirigiéndose hacia la nevera para coger un refresco decidió hablar.

- ¿A qué ha venido ese comportamiento? - Dijo Riku abriendo la lata de refresco mientras se apoyaba contra la nevera.

- No te metas Riku, que no estoy muy de humor. - Susurró Axel apoyándose en el fregadero, cerrando los ojos.

-Pero ella te lo ha explicado todo, aún que no debería haberlo hecho. - Respondió. - Yo no soy quién para meterme, pero Naminé es mi amiga y no quiero verla así, no después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que te fuiste.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú de ella, si siempre estás en las Islas? - Respondió Axel, con un tono más enfadado.

-Más que tú, de eso estoy seguro. - Dijo antes de pegar otro sorbo a su refresco. - No sé que es lo que pasó ayer, pero al parecer ella quería hablarlo contigo. - Se encogió de hombros.

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación, además no te importa.

-También hacer llorar a una persona es de mala educación, pero bueno, allá tú. - Y dicho esto, volvió a ir al salón a terminar de ver la serie que empezó a ver cuando la rubia había empezado a hacerle cosquillas para recuperar el mando.

Axel pegó un puñetazo contra la pared y se revolvió el pelo, cansado, ¿qué mierdas le estaba pasando? Él no era así, Naminé le importaba, eso estaba claro, pero no entendía por qué se había puesto así por verla reír con Riku. Por supuesto que Axel la ha hecho reír muchas veces, y más que con él.

Pero ahora había sido distinto, Axel había hecho llorar a la rubia y no entendía muy bien por qué, le había molestado verla así con el de cabellos plateados, pero no le debería importar, ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida, pero entonces, ¿por qué había sentido ganas de apartarlos? Pegó otro puñetazo a la pared y sin mirar a Riku volvió a meterse en la habitación de Roxas.

Después de una hora casi exacta, Roxas entró por la puerta encontrándose a Riku medio dormido en el sillón, así que decidió despertarlo y mandarlo a dormir a su habitación, pero éste al ver que Sora no estaba con él se extrañó.

-¿Y Sora?

- Yo creo que es un poquito obvio. - Susurró apagando la televisión.

- ¿Qué ha pasado durante ese paseo? - Preguntó utilizando el mismo tono que había empleado el rubio segundos atrás.

- Es un poco extraño, pero cuando ibamos caminando a Kairi le robaron su pequeña mochila que siempre lleva con ella, y Sora salió corriendo detrás del ladrón, ya sabes como es él. - Rio. - La consiguió recuperar pero forcejeó un poco con el hombre y acabó con un ojo morado, así que Kairi se preocupó por él y se fueron a su casa para curarle, y ya de paso se quedó allí a pasar la noche.

- Bueno, nos ha servido de algo.

- Si. - Rio de nuevo. - Bueno anda, vamos a dormir. - Dijo bostezando. - Ah, ¿y Naminé?

- Se fue a dormir temprano. - Mintió.

-Bueno, pues imitémosla.

Al entrar se encontraron a Axel tirado en la otra cama, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración daba a entender que llevaba dormido horas, así que sin esperar más Roxas dejó a Riku dormir en su cama y fue directo hacia el cuarto de Naminé.

Al día siguiente Naminé se levantó sin encontrar a nadie en casa, así que agradecida por dentro y una vez preparada volvió a irse a trabajar al bar donde Aerith la esperaba. Allí también comió puesto que no quería encontrarse con nadie conocido, pero cuando llegó la hora de marcharse no tuvo opción de volver a su casa.

Pero allí no se encontró a nadie, Naminé recorrió todo el apartamento pero efectivamente, el piso estaba completamente vacío. Decidió volver a entrar en todas las habitaciones por si acaso Roxas había dejado una nota o algo y cuando entró en la habitación del rubio se dio cuenta de una pequeña cosa.

Las pertenencias de Axel,_ no_ estaban.

La rubia buscó por todos los cajones y no encontró ni una prenda del pelirrojo, ¿se habría ido por su culpa? Sabía que algún día tendría que irse, pero, ¿justamente en ese momento? Naminé se ponía más nerviosa a cada momento que pasaba, no lo podía creer, no en ese momento.

El timbre le dio un susto a Naminé, que rápidamente fue a abrir la puerta intentando aparcar su nerviosismo, y por ello difícilmente consiguió girar el pomo. Pero el corazón se le paró al ver los ojos color esmeralda que habían llamado a su puerta.

- Hey, pensé que no te vería hoy, en realidad pensé que ahora mismo no había nadie en casa. - Dijo éste rascándose la cabeza.

- Pero... ¿No te habías ido? - Susurró, nerviosa.

- Todavía no lo he hecho y ya me estás echando, qué gran _amiga_. - Aumentó su voz e hizo énfasis en ''amiga''.

- Es que tus cosas no estaban... Yo pensé que... - Las palabras no salían, se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

- Eh, tampoco dije nada. - La cortó. - Pero si, dentro de dos días ya no me tenéis por aquí dando la lata. - Sonrió. - Estarás contenta, ¿eh?  
- No. - Admitió. - Ni si quiera he podido hablar contigo...

- ¿Sobre qué? - Preguntó entrando al salón y apoyándose contra una de sus paredes, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ayer, y lo del otro día. - Explicó. - Ayer por lo de Riku, y lo del otro día por el beso...

- Te escucho.

- Yo, yo no sé que me impulsó a hacer lo que hicimos, pero no me arrepiento, es más... - Cogió aire. - Me gustó, me gustó mucho. - Expulsó cada palabra mientras el aire se escapaba por su boca. - Siempre lo he deseado, porque... - Suspiró. - Mira, sé que es una tontería, y que nunca pensarás más allá de mi como una hermana, pero yo siempre te he querido, de la manera en que las chicas quieren a los hombres y no a los hermanos... Y no sé como estoy diciendo esto, no lo sé, pero no quiero guardármelo más... - Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, intentando que sus lágrimas no cayeran. - Cuando te fuiste me sentí perdida... Muy perdida... Pero nunca te he olvidado. - Susurró. - Por eso Riku y yo no somos nada...

Axel empezaba a atar pequeños cabos sueltos, si bien no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora porque pensaba que todo lo que hacía Naminé era por el cariño que se tenían, pero, su dolor cuando volvió a verle, su actitud cuando él se enfado por verla con Riku, su actitud de cuando eran niños...

Y entonces por fín lo comprendió, un gran alivio se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, y con una gran alegría interior, se acercó a ella y la besó, la besó dulcemente, abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola a él. Naminé, por su parte, no creía qué acababa de pasar, sus lágrimas ahora se habían escapado libremente por sus ojos y recorrían sus cara hasta acabar en la mejilla del pelirrojo, pero sin separarse ni un milímetro del chico, pasó sus manos por la nuca de él y se dejó llevar por ese ansiado momento. Axel se sentía como nunca se había sentido antes, y Naminé no cabía en ella de la felicidad.

- Axel, ¿todavía estás dentro? - Una voz chillona se escuchaba por la puerta que aún seguía abierta, y una cabellera rubia entró sin avisar. - ¿Qué haces?

Naminé al reconocer la voz se separó lo que más pudo del pelirrojo y se llevó una mano al pecho de nuevo, ¿qué hacía _ella _aquí?

* * *

**Hola.**

**Mi querida inspiración se fue hace dos semanas y esto es lo que ha quedado después de ese tiempo, corto y con poco sentido, pero aquí está. Gracias por los reviews, de verdad, sois geniales, sin vosotros no podría seguir escribiendo y publicando en esta página. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar aquí, así que, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Bueno, nos leemos en otra ocasión.**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
